Uptown Girl
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Islandia tiene una manía con los guantes blancos que su pareja desconoce. ¿Por qué los usará todos los días? El detective Hong Kong y sus teorías locas hacen aparición. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: HongIce)
**What's up all the people!**

Como dije en el fanfic anterior, ¡Hetalia vuelve con todo! Y para reponer los corazones rotos por el fic SpaMano emo que subí, les traigo algo más cómico y fail con nuestra pareja nórdico-semichina favorita (?). _Enjoy it, darlings!_ *guiño guiño*

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Hetaliano (Ósea si son países). Dudas existenciales. El excéntrico detective Hong. Algo de lenguaje altisonante del islandés.

 **Canción** **base** : "Uptown Girl" de Billy Joel. Un rolón ochentero bien bello con un video divertido, de esas canciones que bailarías aunque no sepas como, en una fiesta aleatoria. **Qué se arme el desmadre (?)**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Uptown Girl"**

(HongIce)

La luz blanca de la lámpara de metal plegable hace que sus pupilas se dilaten tanto que casi las da por perdidas. Se encuentra atado de las manos con una cuerda que le roza demasiado de lo ajustada que está al igual que sus tobillos, sentado en una incómoda silla de jardín.

" _Nada de esto está pasando, nada pasa en realidad… Sólo ocurre que tu novio es un demente zafado. Tenía que gustarme un puto chino… Pa' que nacía… Vale Verdura la Vida…"_ *

Eso pasaba por la cabeza del más joven de la familia nórdica.

—Así que, Emil… Responde la maldita pregunta que te voy a hacer.

Siente la garganta atorarse con su propia saliva, mientras su captor nada desconocido le toma de los hombros a la vez que apunta la lámpara cada vez más cerca. ¿Qué haría que Hong Kong lo raptara de esa manera? ¿¡Habría hecho algo terrible!? Sólo podía esperar mientras sus ojos de chocolate se enmarcaban con los suyos casi fusionándose como el vidrio.

—¡Dime porqué usas guantes blancos!

La mandíbula casi se le cae de tremenda tontería que ha dicho.

—¿E-esa es tu tonta pregunta?

—¡No es tonta!

—¡Es tonta si tuviste que secuestrarme de la reunión de hoy con los demás países solo para tal cosa!

La piel amarillenta del muchacho palidece entre sus torpes pucheros. La duda lo está carcomiendo tanto, que hasta su repertorio de hipótesis se estaba yendo a la deriva. ¡TENÍA QUE SABERLO! Y por eso había atado a su pareja a esa silla dentro del armario de donde se efectuaba la reunión de la ONU.

—Es que siempre los traes puestos, y he estado toda la tarde haciendo muchas teorías…

—¿Es en serio? ¡Tenías que ser chino! ¡Un chino alucinado, mierda!

—¡No me insultes así, y responde! ¿Usas guantes blancos como por qué?

—¡No te importa!

—¿Quizás por accidente ordenaste una caja de cien y ahora no sabes qué hacer con tantos?

—¿Qué mierda?

De verdad que estaba alucinado este joven idiota.

—¡O eres una señorita en realidad! Cómo la de esa canción~

—¡No soy una chica, Xiang! ¡En los dos años que llevamos saliendo debiste haberte dado cuenta!

—Hmm… ¿Te vistes como mujerzuela de alta sociedad?

—No puede ser posible, Dioses del Nórdico Pueblo*, denme paciencia porque si me dan fuerza me lo cargo a golpes.

—¿O tal vez es un fetiche…?

—¡XIANG, CALLATE!

—¡Entonces responde, Steilsson!

Ha usado su apellido, sabe que nunca lo tendrá contento y no lo dejará en paz hasta que responda su estúpida duda que en serio le hace rabiar. ¿No podía sólo olvidarlo?

La mirada fija sobre su rostro sin inmutarse la dio la respuesta.

—Está bien… —Hong Kong señala con la cabeza para hacerle saber que puede proseguir— ¡Soy un poco misófobico! ¿¡Ya!? ¿¡Estás feliz!?

—¿Misófobico?

El pálido muchacho asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos, la vergüenza le invade por haber revelado ese secreto que quería mantener guardado para hasta la tumba. Se sentía tan apenado todos los días por el hecho de tener que ponerse esos guantes para no tocar directamente cosas como perillas de puertas públicas, los apoyos en el tren o metro, ni mucho menos saludar personas desconocidas, se le hacía algo tan raro e irracional, tanto que le había pegado un poco en sus relaciones personales. Sabía que ahora Hong no le podría ver con los mismos ojos, y sabía que lo tacharía de raro como muchos lo hacían ya.

Mientras en ese mismo lapso de tiempo el asiático seguía pensando en esa palabra, la había escuchado antes, empieza a utilizar lo más que puede su concentración para que el hámster de la mente gire buscando la respuesta. El mismo ratoncillo se detiene al encontrar el origen. _Misofobia_ era la palabra clave* ¿Qué era la misofobia a todo esto?

Y el foco se encendió trayendo el recuerdo de nuevo a su cabeza.

—¡Cómo él de _Ten Count_!*

—¿Ah? —Observó la confusión del nórdico, había olvidado que no sabía tanto como él de eso.

—Es un manga, Emil.

—¿Qué demonios tienen que ver tus monos chinos con este tema?

Los ojos de Hong Kong se abrieron lo más que pudo. Era gracioso cuando eso pasaba, y a Emil siempre se le salía una carcajada, sin importar lo racista que fuera.

—¡Cómo te atreves a insultar el arte de esa forma! —Respondió con aire ofensivo, palpando su frente cuan señora de telenovela dramática.

—¿Ahora tú te ofendes? ¡Yo estoy amarrado a una puta silla!

" _Oh… Ese detalle"_ Piensa. Saltando al otro lado para desatar al islandés. Pero antes de hacerlo, cambia de idea. Se pasa al frente del muchacho sentándose sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas, mirándolo tan fijamente que se le escapa una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿No me vas a desatar o qué?

—Nope.

La expresión de Islandia es todo un poema, con sus ojos violetas confundidos. Toma entre sus manos la tela de la camisa blanca del albino y se acera ferozmente a besar su cuello con una tenacidad bastante aleatoria. Las mejillas antes pálidas ahora son fogones junto a sus orejas que casi echan humo de la pena. Más porque su cuerpo luego podría reaccionar… Sino es que ya lo había hecho.

—Podría ayudarte con tu problema, cómo el protagonista del manga... —Dijo el castaño tomando entre sus dedos un mechón blanco del cabello del sometido— O sólo dejarte aquí y seguirte incitando con mis mañas~

Siente la sangre revolotear entre sus venas y tiene tantas ganas de lanzarlo lejos.

—¡HONG, VOY A MATARTE!

Aunque había dicho ello ahora era invadido por los labios fugaces del mencionado, él sabía cómo desconcentrarlo para quitarle los corajes. Y con ello poco a poco, disminuía su tensión.

Por unos segundos odio el hecho de que ambos eran países enfrascados en cuerpos de adolescentes. Adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Dioses del Pueblo Nórdico:** Referencia a la mitología escandinava, ya saben, Thor, Odín… **Tom Hiddleston. HMMMMM *HEARTS***

 ***Pa' que nacía/ Vale Verdura la Vida:** Memes del año pasado sobre explotados. El primero es de un perrito con cara de "mátenme"/"no mames" y el segundo es una ligera referencia a la frase _"Bale Berga la Vida"._ **Me costó escribir TAAAANTO eso con "b", no tienen idea.**

 ***Misofobia:** Es el miedo patológico a la suciedad, la contaminación y los gérmenes, en casos extremos genera un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. **Cosas densas.**

 ***Ten Count:** Manga yaoi que trata sobre un chico con el trastorno antes mencionado y un médico que le ayudará a pasar esto poco a poquito, que conoce por un percance desafortunado. **Si no han leído, HAGANLO, es yaoi del bueno (?)**

En realidad fue difícil escribir esto porque ninguno es una chica, así que el titulo no pude aplicarlo literalmente y pues las reglas no me dejan cambiar géneros, aunque eso lo hace bien entretenido. ¡Además tenía mucho sin escribir a este par juntitos! Adoro a estos dos bastantísimo~

¡Dejen sus opiniones tan bellas y apreciadas! Todo ello me ayuda a crecer y sobre todo a darles material de calidad decente o muy buena, depende de cómo lo desarrolle. No quiero provocarles cáncer en los ojos por mis escritos ñoños (?)

¿Qué tenemos para hoy en la randomfrecuencia, _babes_?~

" _Carito el corazón_ _,_ _me queda grande._ _Cuando yo pienso en ti, yo siento pasos de giganteeeeee._ _  
_ _Carito esta canción,_ _es importante~_ _porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delanteeeeeee"_

"Pasos de Gigante" de Bacilos. No juzguen mis gustos, era la rola de mi época de primaria. **Soy vieja, lo sé (?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
